


Looking Up

by dreamkist



Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Alice has a surprise for Hatter.





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Alice and Hatter were holding hands as they waited for the light to change. She was introducing him to the city, but that day she had a surprise for him.

When he realized where they were he froze.

“Come on,” she pulled him farther into the store.

His eyes were round as he looked at all of the hats on offer. He tried on a lot of them but was drawn to one in particular. It was dark purple and had a sash around it.

She put it on his head and fluffed his hair up.

His smile was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Hat](https://www.hatshop.com/shop/view/bolero-black-ash) (pretend it's purple).


End file.
